Ra'giev
History Early Life Ra'giev was born to a whore in the slums of Rike and like most other bastards he was left outside of the orphanage and to some surprise, he was quickly adopted by a "hooded man who payed good hush money" Ra'giev didn't see the sun until that fateful day, when one of the gods cursed him with age, from one day to the other he was transformed. Form the beautiful young man of 28 summers to what looked like a dying old cripple. Now that Ra'giev was in no condition to work, they took him and dumped him on some road going south and left him for dead, the "old" man walked for what seemed like an eternity, and then he met them, a young couple, lumberjacks son and bakers daughter, they took pity on the "old" man in rag and carried him to their house and fed him the first hot meal he ever had. The old man wept, tears of joy, for the first time in his whole life somebody cared just a little bit, to him it meant the world, soon after he built his own little shed in the village and became a sort of councilor to the people, even though he looked old, he never really aged. 50 years passes in a flash. The lumberjacks son and bakers daughter had become grand parents, the village was prosperous and growing, all was good, people happy. It came as fast as it was gone, the great storm; snapping trees like twigs, hail as big as sling stones, thunder and lightning striking the earth, it was over in minutes. the entire villages in ruins and set a blaze by the lightning, his friends, his family, his everything gone. A Change of Heart Ra'giev cursed the gods, they had given him nothing and when happiness finally came, it came at a terrible price and now they had taken everything away from him. Three days he cursed the gods, three days it took for the flames to die, three days and the gods had enough of this old mans cries so they cursed him in return. On the fourth day Ra'giev woke up from his dip into madness and found himself feeling lighter, younger and full of energy, as he rushed to the lake to look at himself, he saw his arms were thin with smooth skin, his clothes several sizes too large, when he reached the clear water of the lake he saw a face he had never seen, the young him. Ra'giev could not believe his own eyes and slowly he realized what the gods had done. Current Endeavours Ra'giev is the current ruler of Fort_Blackdrop and the surrounding settlements. Personality (Work in Progress) Charismatic little shit with a face to melt any young maidens heart. Appearance Fiery red eyes with a dead glow, hair white as the fresh snow & thin. He looks like your average twelve year old twink boy. Motto "He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future." Allies & Enemies Allies * Kaylee- "Muscle bimbo with a fetish for swords way too big for herself" * Astell - "Ginger half-elf.. need I say more?" * Shila - "KILL, MAIM, BURN" * Cat - "Meow" * Murthal- "R.I.P GLORIOUS COMBAT WOMBAT" * Lime - "Whatever you are, you certainly aren't human." Frenemies * Kestrel - "Who let this lunatic out of the insane asylum?" Enemies "If you live long enough, your enemies will die out." Goals To create a great Necropolis and lead the undead scourge to victory over the living. Theme Song/Music Main Theme Category:Old Lore